IV administration of the catecholamine epinephrine is known to have a stimulatory effect on aqueous humor flow in sleeping humans, an effect that is augmented by plasma corticosteroids. The goal of this study is to determine if the closely related catecholamine, norepinephrine, has a similar effect on aqueous humor flow. Analysis of the effects of intravenous norepinephrine showed that this hormone caused elevation of blood pressure and slowing of heart rate in sleeping human subjects, but no measurable effect on the rate of formation of aqueous humor as measured by fluorophotometry. A paper is in preparation and will be submitted to the journal Investigative Ophthalmology and Visual Science. Results will also be presented at the international meeting of the Association for Research in Vision and Ophthalmology (ARVO), April 1998.